No Day but Today
by smi1e
Summary: ONHOLD They used to be friends but selfish reasons broke them apart. Years later they are brought together once more: for better or worse. But, the one person that had always wanted them together wasn’t able to see what they were becoming. T
1. Oh The Foreshadowing

_No Day but Today;_ It started one day during class. He was consumed by memories of old times and so was she. A turn of events brought the two closer than they had been in years. Old friendships are reawakened, and new kind of relationship is formed. But, the one person that always wanted them together wasn't able to see what they were becoming.

--

00

It all started in History class while Mr. Kyles was reading from the American History text book. History is one of my favourite subjects; it fascinates me with everything that had happened, everything seems so farfetched. But that day, I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around anything he was saying.

For some reason, all I could think of was when I was a little kid. I kept thinking of old times, the good times, when Sharpay Evans and I had been friends. Well, best friends actually. Until grade two came along.

As hard as I try, I cannot remember why we stopped. The only reason that I can think for why we're not friends now, is because she went to Drama camp that summer. She seemed different after that. Bossy and cold. It was strange. She didn't seem like the Sharpay I used to play with everyday.

For some insane reason, I doubt that's true. It doesn't seem logical that something as trivial as drama camp could tear us apart. We were**best friends**. My grandma used to say we'd be together forever.

Maybe she was wrong. But, Gran was never wrong. Not ever.

When my dad forgot me at school that one time, I called Gran crying. I had told her that I thought dad didn't love me. She disagreed with me. Later, dad bought me McDonalds: a true sign of love at the tender age of five.

Even that one time when my pet toad ran away, she told me that he wasn't able to live with us. She declined my imaginary idea that he had hated the way I pulled at his feet. Although now, it was probably one of the reasons why it hopped down the road. I hadn't believed her then. It wasn't until Miss. Merry my grade four teacher told us that toads and frogs needed to live in swamps or ponds, it was their habitat. Gran was right again.

Those seem like silly things. Those two things aren't hardcore proof that Gran is right about everything. It doesn't matter to me though. She's my Gran and I love her.

Deep down, I do wish that my friendship with Sharpay hadn't ended. I miss her as a friend but also, I don't want Gran to be wrong. It'd ruin everything. I've trusted her from day one. She held me and fed me and taught me not to pull the dog's tail. I don't want her to be wrong.

There has to be a way to get my friendship with her back. Even though it was hurt. Mentally and physically – just look at those fingernails.

Little did I know, just as I was thinking this, something would happen. And that something would push the wheel that would take Sharpay and me on a whirlwind of emotions. For each other, and the person who never gave up hope about the two of us.

--

Well there it is. The first chapter to the edited and better – I hope – version of Once Upon A Friendship. I have to go write a short story for English. If I finish it early – which I doubt, but I'll hope – I'll come back and write the first chapter. Wish me luck.  
Review and criticize. Show me your worse. Tell me how much you hate me for starting over. I deserve it.  
Ciao.


	2. Peter Pan

I'd like to thank **Going2Alaska, Closity and ubcaf -1 N.W, **the only people who reviewed. ) You've made my day. I'd also like to thank the five people who have this story on their favourites' and the six who have it on alert. Review next time:

01

"Sharpay, dear! I've missed you!" Gran called from her seat at the table. She immediately got up from the chair and scurried to give Sharpay a hug.

"Hi, Grandma Bolton!" Sharpay said happily wrapping her arms around Gran's waist.

"Sharpay, call me Gran. Grandma Bolton's to long; Gran's not such a mouthful to say." Gran said smiling at her. She turned around and smiled down at her grandson. "Troy! How are you sweetie?"

"Hey Gran." He smiled, and Gran chuckled at the two empty spaces in his smile. "Me and Sharpay were playing at the park, and since Sharpay hasn't seen you in a long time, she wanted to come. I hope it was okay?" he asked, his blue eyes widening in innocence.

"Of course it was okay! I get to see my two favourite kids! You two want some cookies?" She asked, walking towards the pantry.

"Sure!" Troy said, running up to her.

"Okay." Sharpay said sweetly, taking her shoes off and leaving them on the mat before following the two Boltons. Gran situated the two kindergartners' at the table with small glasses of milk and cookies before sitting down herself.

"So you two, started dating yet?" Gran asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Gran! We're just best friends!" Troy cried a pink hue lighting up his face. Gran seemed to always ask them that question.

"No Grandma Bo-I mean, no Gran. Just best friends still." Sharpay said, while holding her hand underneath her milk soaked cookie, careful not to drop anything on Gran's tablecloth. When Troy noticed this, he looked down at his place at the table; it was covered in soggy cookie crumbs. His eyes widened and he quickly brushed them onto a napkin and shoved it onto his seat out of view of the two females.

"Awh, well, you two will get together someday. I know it." Gran said smiling at them.

Sharpay and Troy were just finishing their cookies when Gran rose from her seat. "Where are you going Gran?" Sharpay asked.

"To get my story books, I haven't told you a good story in a while." She said.

"Oo! Can we read Peter Pan! Pleaseeee." Troy whined. Peter Pan was Troy's idol. He could fly and would never grow up. That was Troy's mission. To stay young forever, and fly like a bird.

"Sharpay? Do you want to listen to Peter Pan?" Gran asked her.

Troy looked at Sharpay with puppy dog eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the bottom of her milk glass. "What?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to read Peter Pan?" Gran asked again.

"Peter Pan! Yeah! I love him. I'm going to marry him someday!" Sharpay said, and ran to the living room.

"Hey! You can't marry him!" Troy cried, and ran after her.

Once he got there, he saw that Sharpay had stopped in the middle of the living room floor. "And why can't I?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm going to be Peter Pan when I'm older!" Troy stated proudly.

"But I want to marry him!" She said, tears coming to her eyes.

Troy's eyes widened. He didn't like it when Sharpay cried. If she got worked up enough, she would run home and tell her mom. Who in turn would tell Troy's mother and then Troy would get grounded.

"Ho-"he started, but Gran cut him off, as she walked into the room.

"How about you just marry Troy, Sharpay?" Gran said, taking a seat on the couch.

"But I want to marry Peter Pan!" Sharpay cried.

"Troy's going to be Peter Pan. So you can marry Peter Pan and your best friend." Gran reasoned.

"Hmm." Sharpay said thinking about it.

"Okay. But only if you teach me how to fly." Sharpay said turning to Troy.

"Uhhh." He started, clearly thinking of a way to get out of this peculiar situation.

"Please Troy." Sharpay pleaded with him; using her puppy dog face. Inside, Troy sulked. Why couldn't he hide_ his_ face by looking in a glass of milk?

"Okay." Troy sighed, but shrugged when he realized that at least he could be with his best friend.

"Good. Now that, that's settled, who's ready for a story?" Gran asked.

"Me!" The two children screamed. They clambered up Gran's old pink couch, and got ready to explore with Peter Pan.

-

After the story, Gran turned to them. "How'd you like it?"

"I loved it!" Troy said, jumping up and pretending to fight Captain Hook.

"It was good." Sharpay said, still sitting beside Gran.

Gran got up and put the book back on her bookshelf. It was completely filled with fairytales. If Troy and Sharpay ever got tired of play games, they would always run to Gran's house. If she was there, she'd tell them a story.

"Captain Hook, surrender!" Troy screamed as Gran walked back to the couch. Gran stopped, and began playing with his hair. "Grannn; not when Sharpay's here!" he whined, and tried to swat her hands away.

"Look how long your hair is." Gran said, lifting the brown strands up and running her fingers through it.

_"Grannn!" _

"Sharpay," Gran started, turning to her. "Wouldn't I look good with this hair?" She asked.

Sharpay giggled. "No, you'd look like a boy!"

"What's wrong with being a boy?" Troy asked, his hands immediately dropping from his head.

"Nothing dear." Gran told him.

"Gran, never change your hair." Sharpay said, tearing her attention away from Troy. "I love it the way it is."

Gran reached up a hand and patted the white curls on her head.

"Come to think of it, I do too." She said, smiling.

She picked Troy up and while ignoring his fussing, sat back down beside Sharpay. Troy settled and Gran smiled before wrapping an arm around Sharpay and pulling her closer. "You two make me feel like a kid again." She said with a large grin.


End file.
